madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan-Fic Ideas
*Do you have an idea for a fan story but just can't write it? Post it here. *Do you want to write a fan story but can't think of one? Look here. If you see an idea you like, make a comment stating that you will write the story for it. ---- Ideas *1. Marlene makes a shocking discovery. Joey, is a female. Her full name is Josephine. (Kowalski can make the following statement after being told "I always wondered about that pouch") *2. The zoo gets a new fossa exhibit. *3. The Penguins thought Alice was bad, but when she gets sick her replacement is worse. *4. When the Penguins learn Max's home is about to be demolished, they take it upon themselves to find him a new home. *5. When strange/unusual things start happening within the zoo, will the animals band together or will it be every animal for itself? *6. While out in the park for snow cones, the penguins spot a white rabbit frantically searching for something. When they ask if he is lost, the rabbit replies "I have to find. I have to." Private asks "Find what?", the rabbit looks at them as if only just seeing them. (What is he looking for? Why does he HAVE to find it? It's up to you) *7. When Fred finds an amazing large acorn in the park, he asks his friends (the penguins) to help him move it. Upon seeing it, Kowalski says "I can't believe it." Then Private says "Is that a..." and Skipper cuts him off with an "I believe so." (What is it? It's up to you) *8. The Penguins become addicted to eBay. *9. The Penguins are doing their commando when they hear a quiet voice, finding out it's Marlene just talking about there being more exhibits in the zoo. "Why are you talking about the exhibits?" asked Private. "They're going to tear down mine!" Marlene shouts. (What happens next?) *10. Julien keeps too much about his past to himself, and something (or someone) turns up that gives him no choice but to explain everything... he better, or the penguins will have to force it out of him. *11. Ray (made up name) the ostrich meets his long old rival ostrich opponent Sooth (made up name) move in with him. Only a race can settle the dispute between these two rivals who have battled each other in races in the past. *12. Roger the alligator wants everyone in a play that he wrote himself. The play takes place in medieval times. First, everyone wasn't to sure if they wanted too but decided to go a head and try out. After a lot of practice, the play was ready. In the middle of the play, a cry for help in the park was heard. The penguins must help whoever is in need but will they risk ruining Roger's play which is in progress? *13. Kowalski's new cloning ray goes horribly wrong after a very impossible accident. The ray clones the entire zoo but because of the extent of the damage the ray suffered, an entire zoo of evil animals are running amok and Kowalski has to do something fast before people begin to come and then the entire zoo will have to be quarantined. But the evil animal's will stop the penguins from getting rid of them if it's required. *14. Private gets a growth spurt where he now dwarfs Skipper, his voice gets lower and he starts acting older. Could it be that his molt was foreshadowing this? *15. Prehistoric zombies are brought to life and they wreck havoc out of confusion for being in the modern world. Can they adjust and be stopped? *16. The penguins are needed to protect New York city more than ever when a gang of man-eating animals drop by, and in doing so lose their secrecy, can they still stop the man-eaters if not return to secrecy?. *17. Dr. Blowhole and Dave's minions (lobsters and octopi) are lost and confused without their leaders but one day come face-to-face with each other and realize they share a lot of things in common, especially the same enemy: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. Now they plan to rescue their leaders and get revenge on the penguins once and for all. Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fandom Category:Fan-General